Alternative Science
by mercycorps
Summary: Escape is impossible, so why resist? Push her beyond her limits, drive her to insanity, break her, torture her, test on her. What does it matter when it's all for the sake of science? There's research to be done, and the Draculina will be more than sufficient in providing the necessary information.


**[A/N]: Yeah so I started another story, and I've got quite a few more up in my head. I figured I might as well go ahead and get the ball rolling on some of them. Anyways, here's one with just Seras.I figured why not take the sweetest character from the series and push her to her limits.**

* * *

Her eyes twitched before cracking open, a groan emitting from her throat as she slung her arm over her eyes. Her stomach twisted and churned, and, with another pained groan, she turned onto her side. Her limbs felt heavy, making it impossible to rise from the soft and comfortable cushions. Strange. Her coffin usually never felt this comfortable… or this big for that matter.

Hesitantly, Seras slowly cracked her eyes open, taken aback when her sight wasn't greeted by the walls of her coffin. Instead, she found herself lying in a bed within an unfamiliar room.

"Where… am I?"

In spite of her churning stomach and a massive headache, she sat up and glanced around to get a grasp of her new surroundings. It… was just a plain bedroom, more like a hotel room than anything. A small nightstand stood beside the bed she'd slept on, adorned with a lamp, telephone, and a packet of blood (which she blissfully ignored). The telephone only had one dial labeled with a large, bold **9**. The room was strange in that its windows had been replaced with two landscape portraits.

Seras' nausea had only just begun to settle when she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was surprised to find that instead of nightwear or even her uniform, her clothes had been replaced with an oversized, orange jumpsuit. She checked the closet beside her bed only to find several more identical jumpsuits.

She paced over to a heavy, metal door that had been placed to the side of the room. No handle. She pressed her hands against it in an attempt to shove it open. At first, she expected the door to open with ease, but she soon found that even using her own superhuman strength, the door just wouldn't budge. It didn't take long for her to realize escape wouldn't be so easy.

She took a step back, her eyes wide and stomach dropping. "What in the Bloody Hell is going on here?! What is this place?"

 _You have been in suspension for **9 days**._ A robotic voice echoed softly.

She jumped. _"What in the-?!"_

 _Subjects who emerge from suspension may experience fatigue, nausea, malnourishment, muscle deterioration, paralysis, brain damage,and death. If you're experiencing any of these symptoms, please dial **999-999-9999** on the provided phone. If you are ready to begin testing, please dial **999-999-9999**. Testing will begin regardless of whether you dial **999-999-9999** or not._

Her eyes rested on the phone beside her bed, focusing on the large dial in the center of it. She weighed her options for a moment: dial the number or wait. She pondered the possibilities for a few seconds, shaking her head and groaning in frustration before ultimately making her way towards the phone. At least this way, she could figure out what exactly was going on.

Holding the phone to her ear, she hesitantly dialed in the number. Seras tapped her finger against the nightstand, biting her lip as the number dialed and rang. After a few seconds, another voice answered, _"Thank you for participating in Alternative Science and Testing. Your supervisor will be with you shortly."_

The room suddenly began to groan and shake, the sound of metal twisting and scraping grating against her ears. The room jerked and she suddenly felt downward movement. Once again, Seras' stomach twisted and churned. She slumped down to the floor, shutting her eyes and holding her hand over her mouth to hold in whatever acids that dared to slip from her stomach. _What a nightmare._ She thought.

She lied there for what seemed like forever, even after the room jerked once more and came to a screeching halt. Another creak and the metal door swung open, hitting the wall with a **bang**. She hesitated for a few moments, allowing her stomach to settle before lifting herself from the ground and making her way towards the now open door. As she stepped out, the door creaked and shut behind her with another loud **bang**.

She glanced behind her, her mouth dry. "I guess there's no going back now."

She bit her lip. She wasn't so sure what she was trying going to accomplish. She wasn't even sure if she was going to get any of the answers she needed. But she didn't have much of a choice other than to follow the dimly lit hallway to the door just ahead of her. Taking a deep breath, she paced towards it, stopping just short of it. Just as her bedroom door had, this one opened on its own, revealing a blindingly white room.

 _Oh, you're awake._ Another mechanical voice echoed, this one being different from the other two she'd heard. _**Good.** We have some testing to do._


End file.
